


49分男孩

by Nitsuki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, 校園AU, 甜到長螞蟻, 糖水
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitsuki/pseuds/Nitsuki
Summary: 如果讓Dean給目前為止的人生打個分數，他覺得自己大概只值49分。這樣的他，與全科滿分的Castiel能有什麼關係呢？
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	49分男孩

「Gabe，我想你應該找Kali告白，而不是對著鏡子和找一堆別的女生來練習……這樣不好。」

「怎了？」受歡迎的人就不能暗戀別人了？

「我也不覺得唱情歌是好方法……你可不可以停止晚上的練習？」

Castiel一邊在餐桌上攤開今天的作業，一邊友善地請求，沒有說出哥哥亂彈吉他又唱歌走音怎樣影響他的睡眠質素。

「你這個連接吻都沒有過的小毛孩你懂什麼愛情的——」

「我有！」Castiel沒好氣地翻了個白眼。

「……什麼？」

「……我有。」

「有什麼。」

「……」

﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣

Gabriel走到Castiel旁邊，一手扶著額角，沉重地嘆息。

「我的天！我可愛又純潔的弟弟被不知名的混蛋沾污了！我竟然現在才知道！Cassy，你說，這是多久之前的事了？你們發展到什麼地步了？我知道全校的八卦卻不知道——」

「Gabe……」

「Castiel你還記得嗎？以前你會告訴我你的小秘密，你被欺負到哭得一臉鼻涕時會跑過來抱著你親愛的哥哥求助——」

「喂！那時我才兩三歲吧？後來我發現陷阱都是你設的——」

「我的小天使長大了，羽翼長齊就要飛走了，談戀愛了都不告訴——」

「Gabriel！！」

「我懂……你想我給你一點私人空間，我都懂……」

Gabriel兩肩沮喪地垂下，伸手擦走眼角（好不容易培養出來的）淚光。

「哥，不，不是那樣，那只是一次意外。今天才發生的意外。」

「什麼？」

「……我想我們離題了。」Castiel別過臉。

「告訴我發生了什麼事。」

「你約會要遲到了。」

「約會取消了。」

「什麼時候？！」

Castiel驚訝地看著Gabriel。

雖然Gabriel好玩的性格和他們的家庭背景讓他在學校很受歡迎，可是在尊重別人這一點上，他還有很大的進步空間。

對Gabriel來說，這一點暫時不在討論的範圍內。

他在Castiel旁邊坐下，雙手按在桌上，認真而嚴肅地說：

「沒有人搞砸我寶貝弟弟的初吻。」

「……Gabe，如果你打算玩惡整別人，對象已經很多，不在乎這一個。」

「告．訴．我。」

「告訴你什麼？」

「那個吻！他是誰？你喜歡他嗎？他喜歡你嗎？告白怎樣？誰開始的？氣氛怎樣？那個吻怎樣？」

「……呃。」

Castiel呆了一下，張口想說些什麼，又不知道從哪裡說起。

最後他老實回答：「我不知道。」

「好吧，一次一個問題：那個吻怎樣？」

「……很……突然？」

「……然後呢？」

「然後……就那樣。」

Gabriel趴在桌面發出了放棄的哀號。

「噢，不，他有道歉！」

「這更差勁了。Cassy！沒有人在接吻後道歉！」

「為什麼？」

「因為所以！夠了，Cassy，壞蛋的名字是？」

「……」

Gabriel站起來要走。

「你不說我也能查出來的，到時候他會死得很慘。」

「Gabe， 等等。」

「嗯？」

「答應我別惡整他……也別殺人。」

「好。」

「他叫 Dean……」

「Dean Winchester?! 那個又留級又翹課又打架又性格乖戾脾氣暴躁還有戀弟情結的麻煩鬼？！」

「……咳，關於性格和脾氣和戀弟那幾點我想你稍為——」

「我明天找人揍他一頓，不，幾頓。」

「Gabe！你剛答應過……」

「不揍人不在我答應的範圍。他幹嘛欺負你！他覺得你好欺負嗎！他覺得這玩笑很有趣嗎？！這小子死定了。」

Gabriel掏出手機，卻被Castiel按回去。

「Gabe，別……」

「怎麼了，你喜歡那傢伙？」

他的目光落在弟弟漸紅的耳根。

「……這……他……是很吸引。」

「你在說那張臉——」

「不——」

「英俊的壞男孩當然很吸引，除了他們把善良的小綿羊騙來玩完就丟掉，你知道他年中換過多少次女朋友嗎？」

「我不是綿羊。」

「我這就去給他毀容。不給他毀容不在我答應的範圍。沒有人搞砸我寶貝弟弟的初吻。」

「才沒有搞砸！！」

﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣

這是史無前例的、災難性的失敗。

「所以？你跟他說了？他什麼反應？」

Dean一踏進門口就得面對Sam的熱切提問。

「沒有。」

「……他沒有反應？」

「我沒跟他說。」

他把在速食店買來晚餐放到桌上，臉上一副典型的「別問」表情。

「可是你答應了要說的！」

「Sammy，首先，我不懂：怎樣的有病孩子才會利用生日願望強逼他的老哥示愛。其次，我給你買了新電腦作為生日禮物——」

「但我最想要的不是新電腦！」

「上星期你最想要的還是新電腦！」

「那時我還不知道你有喜歡的人！而且我們說好了禮物不能用買的！所以那不算數！」

「……第三，你的生日前天就過了。」

Sam覺得，被逼跟正在吵架的人共進晚餐真是糟透了。

雖說他們每隔一陣子就會吵一次架，但是涉及Dean的終身幸福還是第一次。

「他不喜歡男的？」Sam假裝隨意地問。

「Sammy……」

「我還是認為你應該至少試一下，可能你少說幾句髒話能加點印象分——」

Dean忿忿地用力把塑膠叉子插進意大利麵裡，疑似想表示「不想說」的強硬立場，結果叉子啪一聲斷掉。

「艹…」

Dean沮喪地雙手抱頭，Sam則努力地忍笑。

「噗，我……給你找另一把叉子。」

「我親了他。」

「啥？」

「我們，接吻了，我，親了，他。」

Sam 無視掉到地上的叉子。

「等一下，你說『接吻』的那個『接吻』是我想的那種『接吻』？」

「……我不覺得接吻方式是重點。」

「可是你剛才說你沒有跟他說……我不懂，為什麼突然就接吻了，整件事裡面那個『能夠接吻的時間點』在哪兒？」

「不，你不會懂，這很複雜，你小孩子無法理解，我也無法理解——」

Dean很清楚這一點也不複雜，純粹是：他上前打了個招呼，對方回應著也打了個招呼，Dean心裡的小聲音說「親他親他親他！」然後就親上了。

「我的天，Dean，你簡直是個糟透了的混蛋。就算你不是個真正的混蛋，從表面上看來也就那麼一回事。你就衝過去吻別人然後逃跑了？」

「我吻他，我道歉，然後才……」然後他就後悔了。

「Dean！沒有人在接吻後道歉！」

「什麼？」

「除非你是個差勁的混蛋。」

「……哈，說得像我要聽從一個初中生的愛情指導——」

「因為你糟透了，高中生。」

Dean看到Sam那表情就火大。

好像他真的有那麼差勁。

「怎樣都好，婊子。」

「混蛋。沒胃口了，你自己吃吧。」

說罷Sam回到自己的房間。

Dean瞥一眼Sam的盤子。

「嘿，你不都吃光了嘛？！沒胃口個屁……」

﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣

Castiel走進車房，沒見到半個人影。

「你好？」

Dean車底滑出來。

「嘿，差不多修好了噢，是你……嗨。」

「你好，Dean。」

「……我不知道這是你的車。」

「這不是我的車。」

「喔。」

尷尬。

「咳……其實嘛，車主大概明天才會來，現在就這麼一台我以為——」

「你今天沒來學校。」

「什麼？ 喔，對。 」

「你很討厭學校？」

「……不。不過，我想你大概……呃，不想見到我……」

所以Dean不懂Castiel為什麼會出現在這裡。

「為什麼？」Castiel不解地把頭微微歪向一邊。

Dean認定這個慣性動作就是他的墳墓。

「呃，好吧……」他轉身，一邊檢查車頭裡面的狀況，一邊說：「雖然只是個人猜測，但是我想，經過昨天你可能對我有點，咳，非常失望……我不是說你在那之前對我有什麼期望，因為你應該不知道我這個人……」

Castiel聽著皺起了眉頭。

「為什麼你會認為——」 

「又或者，你聽說過這麼一個人，知道他完全就是個……怎樣也好，我知道他們都說些什麼。」

﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣

Dean想要一個機會。

他想在一個「準確的瞬間」，對著「準確的人」，說出「準確的對白」。

不是在放學後的無人走廊，不是在Bobby店裡的車房……

不，想來想去，其實最大的問題是他自己。

所有東西、所有人都在準確的地方等著他，只是，跑到那個地方的Dean，是個讓人失望的不及格版本。

無論作出怎樣的選擇，結果都是一樣的，奇蹟不會出現，魔法不會有。

即使站在那個「準確的瞬間」對著「準確的人」，他也沒資格說出「準確的對白」。

Castiel是個100分男孩。

而他，從來都只是 49分的Dean Winchester。

﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣

Dean重新投入未完成的工作，工具扭動金屬零件的聲音零零碎碎地從車底傳出。

Castiel對於Dean故意忽視他的行為相當不滿。

「如果你真是他們說的人，那麼你除了是個又留級又翹課又打架又性格乖戾脾氣暴躁還有戀弟情結的麻煩鬼之外，就什麼都不是。」

「喂！什麼？！慢著，啥鬼情結來著？」

Castiel扶著車頭蹲下，一把將Dean和他躺著的滑板都抽出來。

「跟別人在同一房間進行言語溝通時面對面說話是禮貌。」

Dean沒見過這樣居高臨下地說話的Castiel。

他以為這傢伙是那種「軟綿綿的類型」——靠，昨天吻完他，看那雙水靈靈的大眼睛還害怕對方當場就要哭。

誰知道他比Dean還冷靜。

﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣

黃昏的陽光落在走廊邊緣，重疊的身影慢慢分開。

Dean終於放下摸著人家臉孔的手，貌似受到嚴重打擊一樣後退兩步。

好像他才是被強吻的那個。

「你……還好嗎？」

Castiel問。

Dean抬頭合上雙眼，深呼吸一下，張開眼睛似乎想說些什麼。

「…… …… ……對不起。」

卻還是吞了回去。

「嗯。」

Dean覺得，Castiel在用一種研究外星生物的眼神看著他。

「真的，對不起，我剛剛……呃，你沒事？」

不，因為Dean自己是地球人，所以準確來說，Castiel比較像外星人第一次來到地球—— 等一下，扯遠了，講得像小王子與那個誰初見面時似的。

「我沒事。」

「喔，好，很好……那……咳，遲點見。」

Dean邊走邊回望，Castiel還是平靜地站在那裡。

沒有眼淚，沒有咆哮，沒有 「喂你這算是怎樣」的對白。

他走出校園，一路上什麼都沒發生。

他有點失望。

﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣﹣

「現在，我需要你在十分鐘內說明昨天那個吻的動機，不然我哥或他收買回來的某些人，會把你拖出去揍……以及/或者毀容。」

「……你這是在恐嚇我嗎？」

「不，我在幫你。他答應給我24小時，我來之前找了點事讓Gabriel忙著，所以我想他會至少遲到十五分鐘。」

Castiel總是帶著那種鄭重的誠懇語氣。這讓Dean覺得，要不他真的從不撒謊，要不他就是撒謊高手……雖然兩種好像都沒什麼可能。

平躺著仰視Castiel有種令人煩躁的違和感，於是Dean起來，用衣角擦擦滑板，再讓對方坐上去。

可是，他放開搭在Castiel臂上的手，才發現人家（那件看起來很昂貴的風衣）衣袖上多了個灰黑的手印。

「靠！對不起。」意識到不自覺地說了粗口，Dean又再補上一句「對不起」。

Castiel順著Dean的視線瞥一眼污漬。

「不要緊。」

Dean腦內妄想的Castiel有輕度潔癖強迫症，但現實裡這個似乎沒有。

這種材質應該不能普通地沾水擦乾淨，這風衣大概是要乾洗的，大概能拿去洗衣店讓他們弄一下，不過說起來這種東西洗洗也不便宜……

「……Dean？」

「啥？喔，不好意思，我在想你會不會想我把衣服拿去洗衣店處理一下，可能還沾了些車油什麼的不太好洗 ……」

「Dean，我說不要緊。」

「如果真的弄不乾淨我只好賠給你了，在哪裡買的來著？」

「不知道，別人送的。」

「****…」Dean想到也許這是某個重要的誰誰送給他的紀念禮物，畢竟他常常穿著，代表這一定很重要吧，一定是有什麼特別意義吧……「對不起。」

又昂貴又有紀念意義的實用品。

世上為什麼要有這種東西。這不是太危險了嗎？

Dean有點頹喪地一屁股坐到地上，兩手捂著臉孔刷下，塵垢油漬沾得滿臉都是。

「噗……」

Castiel笑著掏出了手帕。

像一隻友善的泰迪熊。

Dean抑制著撲上去把他緊緊抱住帶回家的衝動，瞪著天藍色的格紋手帕，彷彿那是他的敵人。

「Cas，聽著……」

「我在聽。」

「也許你應該回家，那頓揍我大抵是活該要挨的。瞧，你是個100分男孩，而我在所有方面都不及格 。我有時會非常討厭學校，大部分時間都記不住上課的東西，無論是老師還是歷史還是歷史老師都又愚蠢又不合邏輯——」

Castiel皺著眉頭想反駁，但Dean還是一口氣地說下去。

「我未成年就半夜偷老爸的車出去在街邊遊蕩，有時會超速駕駛，但他根本不會理，事實上他一年至少300日都失蹤。我和老弟約好了過節過生日不准送禮物，因為錢都得存下來作房租和生活費。我希望所有人都喜歡我，但現實裡幾乎所有人都不喜歡我，所以我就整天裝成喜歡自己一個人……」

Castiel一邊聽，一邊輕輕擦拭Dean一塌糊塗的臉。

「你永遠不會體會只能做到49分的感覺，你是受歡迎的優等生，只要你想就會有人陪伴你、幫助你，你還有這雙把鐵石心腸都溶化掉的幼犬眼神，還有討人喜歡的泰迪熊性格——」

「謝謝。」Castiel終於打斷Dean的長篇感言。「不過我完全無法認同你的話。」

「對，因為你很善良。」Dean不是想諷刺誰，他是真心這樣覺得。

「Dean，沒有人說滿分的分母一定是100，滿分也可以是49分。老實說，我不了解你，那是因為你沒給我了解的機會。說不定我們能變成好朋友！」

「——在我們接過吻之後？」

「我會希望先當朋友再當男朋友。」

「嗯。

…… ……你剛剛剛是不是說『男朋友』？」

「對，在『朋友』之後，在我們真的互相了解到能為對方打分之後。」Castiel的藍眼睛從Dean的臉上移開，Dean覺得他臉上的紅暈不是錯覺。

「……為什麼？」

話剛出口Dean就想拍死自己，這種時候應該馬上說好才對。

「因為，你看著我的時候——」Castiel快速地瞥了Dean一眼。

「像現在……有些東西讓我覺得很溫暖，我喜歡這種感覺……」

Castiel的臉已經紅得像蘋果，他快速地補上一句：「我想我有點喜歡你。」

Dean發出一聲哀鳴，傾身上去把Castiel緊緊抱著。

管它的油污灰塵和貴價風衣。

「我也是……不過我不是『有點』。」

Castiel乖乖地把頭靠在Dean的肩上。

「可能在真正認識之後就不喜歡了，但我們可以……試試看？」

「我想走……看著我哥這樣我快要噁心死了好肉麻……」

「再一會兒！吶，我賭5毛接下來會kiss。」

「嘖，剛輸了的5毛你都還沒給我。」

「……娘娘腔的死小子。」

「……戀弟癖的偷窺狂。」

fin.

=+=+=+=+=+=+=

終於開始寫甜文的我（。

這篇是送給莉莉的生賀，印象中還畫了圖.....

（尋找ing）

啊，這裡：

以上。


End file.
